


Time Management Skills

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delta likes to ask questions and Wash just gave up on not answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Management Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another RvB Happy Hour fanfic.

“Agent Washington?”

Wash sighed as he shifted on the couch in the Freelouncer’s lounge and tried to get comfortable with York’s feet in his lap. Part of him just wanted to shove those feet away and be done with it, but even in sleep York was too persistent to live, so they’d just be back when the older man faltered back into sleep. Really, he wasn’t sure why he bothered to suggest watching movies these days.

“If I may ask, why is it that you have not removed your armor yet, despite the passing of allotted training periods two hours ago?”

Another sigh, because really, he couldn’t be bothered. Still, Delta was a lot harder to shake than this new AI Theta was, so what was the point in fighting it?

“It’s inefficient. I mean, think about York’s morning routine. What does he do?”

“Agent York awakens, redons his casual clothing…”

Wash did his level best not to fist pump at that announcement because Florida so owed him ten bucks on that bet.

“…heads to the showers, cleans himself, takes his morning personal time…”

That was either too much information or slightly arousing and Wash hadn’t decided which yet.

“…dons his armor, reports to breakfast, and the beginnings his training regimen or proceeds out on a deployment.”

“And his evenings?” Wash prompted.

“Completes his training or deployment, takes another shower, takes evening personal time…”

Yeah, he was going to go with arousing.

“…dons his casual clothing, eats dinner, enjoys leisure time with yourself or one of a number of other Freelancers and then may or may not proceed to sleep, requiring him to shed his… Ah, I believe I see your point.”

“Whereas I get up, shower, put on my armor, have breakfast, train, hang out with everyone, then take my shower and immediately change into what I’m going to sleep in and head back to my room. We’ve cut out several steps there.”

“Yes. This does seem like a more efficient use of your time. I believe I shall suggest such an alteration to the daily schedule for York.”

Wash just smiled and contemplated a change in his own schedule, if only for a day. York got up early, earlier than most, way earlier than Wash preferred. But if he was careful, if he toyed with his on schedule just enough, there was a chance he could get himself into the shower next to York’s early some morning and see about turning ‘morning personal time’ into ‘morning interpersonal time.’

Sounded like a much better arrangement of life to him.


End file.
